


Mistletoe Kisses

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Everything we should have basically, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: 'Tentatively, Drummond licked his lips and, impulsively Alfred pulled something out of his pocket...'"Mistletoe?"-The boys share a kiss at Christmas - pure fluff and love.





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO ANGRY all I wanted for Christmas was for my gay sons to kiss under some mistletoe and now that's out the window, I decided to write it badly myself!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, despite my OVERWHELMING BITTERNESS.

"Drummond, why don't you look festive."

Alfred grinned freely at Drummond as the man turned red and chuckled,

"Well Lord Alfred, it is Christmas after all."

Drummond was dressed, Alfred was certain, in purely greens and reds, mirroring rather sweetly the decorated tree behind him, tucked into the corner of the small room. 

Feeling bold from the spirit of the celebrations down the hall and perhaps the cherry, Alfred stepped closer, the knowledge of their isolation together becoming as tangible as candle smoke in the air.

Tentatively, Drummond licked his lips and, impulsively Alfred pulled something out of his pocket...

"Mistletoe?"

Drummond's eyes widened in surprise as he questioned the existence of the greenery before him. Alfred couldn't help but notice the excitement behind the shock bright in Drummond's eyes, or the way his breaths had become ever so slightly shallower.

Alfred took another confident step forwards.

Drummond remained rooted to the spot.

"I hear it is a Yule tide tradition. Care to try it, my friend?"

Alfred lifted his hand above their heads and waited; his heartbeat fast within his chest, as he stood there exposed.

Drummond, staring down at Alfred and his mistletoe, edged forwards and stopped, mere inches from the other man.

"Alfred," he breathed into the space between them.

"Edward."

And Alfred began, as if drawn by a thread, to lean forwards slowly, his eyelids fluttering closed. The mistletoe, suddenly unimportant to him, dropped from his fingertips to the floor, as his hand lowered. Still leaning forward towards...

Drummond's breath was hitching, he could hear it, as he too leaned forwards, eyes cast down, fixated on Alfred's lips as Alfred licked them, once, twice.

Alfred dropped his hand, so gently, onto Drummond's neck, his shoulder, curling his fingers round to grip the man and pull him closer, so close now Alfred could feel Drummond's shallow breaths on his face and the warmth of his body.

Closer...

Alfred broke first and impatiently pushed his lips against Drummond's, heat spreading throughout his core as Drummond quietly gasped and gripped Alfred's neck whilst Alfred nipped his lips, surely reddening them.

Drummond tilted his head then and kissed him more deeply, both men holding each other in their arms, bodies close as they smiled from the overwhelming happiness of their lips finally meeting, kisses turning soft in the confidence of their shared affections.

 

It was Drummond who pulled away first but he stayed close, as Alfred leaned their foreheads together and they shared ragged breaths, eyes closed, lips and cheeks red in the dim light as the mistletoe lay forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love! Don't cry!


End file.
